Herederos de la Eternidad
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: Secuela de "Los 5 Pasos del Amour". Acompaña a Yvonne y Calem, los hijos de Ash y Serena en su primer aventura. ¿Cumplirán su misión o fallarán a un alto costo para todos? FANFIC INCONCLUSO, lo terminaré en un futuro.
1. It's Time

**Hola nuevamente a todos.**

**Gracias a todos los que aún siguen leyendo mis fics, siempre es grato el saber que me leen. Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic, el cual, como el summary lo dice, es una secuela de "Los 5 pasos del Amour", este es solo el principio.**

**Espero les guste, esta historia inicia aquí.**

* * *

**It's Time**

¿?: Por fin tenemos edad para iniciar nuestro viaje Pokémon, estoy emocionado. ¿Qué nos deparará?, escuchar todas esas historias de nuestros padres solo me hace emocionarme aún más, ¿no te parece así Yvonne?

Yvonne: Así es Calem, cada que mamá y papá nos cuentan sus aventuras por Kalos me emociono mucho pensando en este día. No puedo creer que esté pasando y todo esto está frente a nosotros.

Serena y Calem por fin van a emprender su viaje, ¿no te emociona? – digo a mi esposa Serena

Sí, bueno, me preocupa un poco lo que vayan a vivir – dice cruzando los brazos mientras se sienta a mi lado en el sofá – Tú y yo vivimos cosas muy emocionantes, pero también muy peligrosas.

Lo sé – respondo – Pero no podemos detenerlos ¿sabes?, ellos están muy emocionados y planean seguir nuestros pasos.

Sí – dice Serena mientras pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

Desde que vivimos en Luminalia, Serena y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pocas veces tenemos tiempo para sentarnos en el sofá de nuestra sala y relajarnos escuchando algo de música y prender la chimenea y quedarnos así durante horas. Así que cuando tenemos tiempo lo aprovechamos al máximo, después de todo ser campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos por tantos seguidos es bastante difícil y tiene muchas más responsabilidades de las que creí y Serena, bueno, es una eminencia cuando se habla de performers, la invitan a toda clase de eventos y es la organizadora del evento que se celebra en Luminalia cada año en la semana de la moda y cuando no estamos ocupados con eso debemos pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos.

¿Qué pokémon crees que elijan? – Pregunto a Serena – Ninguno de los dos me dijo nada

No lo sé – responde – no me mencionaron nada a mí tampoco

(Laboratorio del Profesor Alain)

Yvonne: Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?

¿?: ¿Yvonne?, ¿Calem?

Calem: Hola doctora Mairin.

Mairin: Hola chicos, ¿vienen a ver al Profesor Alain, cierto?

Yvonne: Sí, venimos por nuestros Pokémon.

Mairin: ¡Alain, ya llegaron los hermanos Ketchum!

Me siento nerviosa por tener mi Pokémon, pero ya tomé mi decisión y Calem también, no tenemos duda de que Pokémon elegiremos.

Yvonne, Calem, me da gusto verlos – dice el Profesor Alain, él es el Profesor de Kalos ahora, desde que el Profesor Sycamore se retiró para convertirse en escritor y por fin publicar todo su trabajo sobre la mega evolución - ¿Ya saben que Pokémon quieren?

Claro que sí – dice mi hermano

En ese caso, aquí están - dice mientras de la otra sala salen tres pokémon, son los iniciales de Kalos

Como ya los conocen son Froakie, Fennekin y Chespin – dice mientras los Pokémon se ponen frente a nosotros.

Bien, tú primero hermana – dice Calem

Por fin tenemos a nuestros Pokémon, no puedo esperar a mostrárselos a mamá y papá – digo

Bueno chicos, sé que están muy emocionados por mostrarle sus pokémon a sus padres – dice el profesor – Pero antes debo darles esto, sus pokébolas y sus pokédex, denles un buen uso chicos, suerte.

Gracias profesor – decimos Calem y yo

Me saludan a sus padres – nos dice al momento que salimos del laboratorio

Lo haremos – respondemos

Tras unos minutos llegamos a nuestra casa, donde nuestros padres nos esperan.

¿Y bien? – dice mi papá Ash

¿Qué pokémon escogieron? – pregunta mi mamá Serena

Salgan ahora – decimos Calem y yo al unísono mientras lanzamos las pokébolas que tienen a nuestros Pokémon

En ese momento, y ante la mirada de nuestros padres, aparecen nuestros Pokémon, un Fennekin y una Froakie.

¿De quién es qué pokémon? – pregunta mi papá

El Fennekin es mío y la Froakie es de Yvonne – responde Calem

Wow, eligieron los mismos pokémon que nosotros – dice mi mamá

¿Qué esperabas Serena? – Dice mi padre sonriendo – Son nuestros hijos

Pues supongo que es hora, ¿no es así? – Dice mamá quien ahora muestra una cara de tristeza – Se irán en su viaje pokémon

Vamos Serena, ya habíamos hablado de esto, es un momento que llegaría tarde o temprano – dice papá mientras abraza a mi mamá la cual deja caer algunas lagrimas

Han crecido tanto – dice ella – Tienes razón, después de todo tú y yo lo hicimos y dejamos preocupadas a nuestras madres en más de una ocasión.

Tras estas palabras, una sonrisa se hace presente en el rostro de mamá, después se aparta de papá y va hacia su habitación, tras unos momentos regresa con un par de mochilas, una es azul y la otra es roja.

Su padre y yo hemos estado preparando sus mochilas, sabemos que necesitarán, el tío Clemont y la tía Bonnie también nos han ayudado – dice mamá mientras le da la mochila azul a Calem – Todo lo que necesitan para su viaje está allí

Gracias mamá – dice mientras la abraza

Aquí tienes hija – dice papá poniendo en mi espalda la mochila roja – Mucha suerte en su viaje, los estaremos apoyando

Gracias papá – digo mientras lo abrazo

Cuídense mucho el uno al otro, estén en contacto – dicen mis padres al dirigirnos a la puerta de la casa.

Es hora – dice Calem

Sí – digo – Aquí inicia nuestro viaje

¿Pues qué esperamos? – dice mientras se adelanta

Vamos – digo mientras camino para darle alcance

Es el inicio de nuestra aventura, ¿Qué nos deparará?

Ash: Allí van.

Serena: Sí, a su propia aventura

Ash: ¿Qué te parece si vamos al café a celebrar?, yo invito.

Serena: Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien.

Caminamos por las calles de Luminalia, las cuales conocemos de memoria, al pasar frente a la Torre Prisma nos encontramos a la Tía Bonnie.

Hola tía Bonnie – decimos Calem y yo

Hola chicos – dice – No me digan, ¿están iniciando su viaje?

Sí – dice Calem

Perfecto – dice sonriente – Les deseo mucha suerte, seguro se divertirán mucho, viajar entre hermanos es genial

¿Tú viajaste con tío Clemont, verdad? – pregunto

Así, es, mi hermano y yo acompañamos a sus padres por esta región y lo pasamos de maravilla – responde sonriente – Bueno chicos, no les quito más su tiempo, cuídense mucho

Nos despedimos de tía Bonnie y tomamos camino rumbo a la salida de Luminalia, apenas salgamos será oficial, estaremos en nuestro viaje Pokémon, Calem busca experiencia para ser un doctor Pokémon y algún día trabajar en el laboratorio y yo…yo quiero ser reportera al igual que Alexa, la amiga de mis papás y la que trajo a papá a conocer Kalos, debemos agradecerle, si mi papá no la hubiera conocido en su viaje por Unova jamás habría venido a Kalos y no hubiera vuelto a ver a mi mamá y nosotros no estaríamos aquí.

Estamos a punto de salir de Luminalia, aquí empieza nuestro viaje.

* * *

**Eso es todo por el primer episodio, suscribanse si quieren recibir notificación cuando esté el siguiente, espero sus comentarios.**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. Night Visions

**Hola a todos. Espero les haya gustado el primer episodio, muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows. Sé que vienen a leer el segundo episodio, así que aquí lo tienen, disfrutenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Episodio 2: Night Visions**

Hemos salido ya de Luminalia, a lo lejos podemos ver muchos Pokémon de todo tipo, esto va a ser genial.

Tras unas horas el cielo comienza a oscurecer.

Calem – digo – Deberíamos detenernos ya a descansar

Tienes razón, creo que será mejor no desgastarnos mucho en nuestro primer día – dice Calem – Es hora de usar los inventos del tío Clemont, espero no exploten

No lo creo – digo – Trabajó mucho en ello, además, si mamá y papá confían en él, nosotros también debemos hacerlo

Calem presiona un botón oculto en su mochila, en cuestión de segundos se instalan automáticamente una tienda de campaña y dos bolsas en su interior.

Bien, ahora yo – digo mientras hago lo mismo con la mía, esta vez se instala una mesa con utensilios para preparar comida, platos y cubiertos.

Vaya, sí que pensó en todo – dice Calem – Pues ahora preparemos todo lo demás

Tras unos minutos, la cena está lista, es curioso como los papeles se han invertido con nosotros, Calem es tranquilo para comer y yo acabo con mi porción en poco tiempo, siempre nos han dicho que yo me parezco más a mi papá y Calem a mi mamá.

Oye hermano – digo a Calem – ¿Qué pokémon te gustaría atrapar primero?

No lo sé, creo que algún volador para que nos ayude en nuestro viaje – responde - ¿Y tú?

Aún no lo sé, pero creo que cuando llegue el momento lo sabré – respondo – Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana será otro largo día

Sí – dice – Aún no puedo creer que ya estamos en nuestro viaje, es genial, ¿Qué iremos a vivir en este viaje?, seguro al final estaremos muy cerca de nuestras metas, solo imagina, tú serás una gran reportera como Alexa y yo seré un asistente del laboratorio del Profesor Alain y con suerte algún día seré yo el profesor.

Así lo creo hermano – digo sonriente mientras entro a mi bolsa de dormir – Hasta mañana Calem

Hasta mañana Serena – dice Calem

¿Dónde estoy?, no recuerdo haber despertado, todo se ve negro a mi alrededor, no está completamente oscuro, pero todo es negro, es como si estuviera en alguna especie de habitación que ha sido pintada de negro, pero a la vez estuviera iluminado como para poder ver mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde está Calem?

He… ¿hermano? – Digo temerosa - ¿Dónde estás?

No obtengo respuesta alguna, no sé qué hacer, si debo echar a correr o que más podría hacer, no parece que esto sea un sueño.

Estoy segura de que esta habitación o lo que sea que es está vacía, solo estoy yo, pero siento una presencia, como si alguien me estuviera viendo.

Yvonne – escucho una voz masculina – Yvonne

¿Quién es? – digo sin moverme aún

Yvonne – dice nuevamente la voz

¡¿Qué pasa?! – Grito aterrada - ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?!

Nada, sin respuesta, trato de moverme pero por alguna razón mis músculos no reaccionan, no puedo moverme.

Yvonne – dice la voz – No trates de moverte, no puedes

¿Por qué? – Pregunto aún temerosa - ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

Tu no me conoces Yvonne, de hecho yo tampoco te conocía, pero si conozco a tu padre – dice la voz – Lo conocí hace muchos años en la región Sinnoh, él y unos de sus amigos me ayudaron a detener a alguien que quería gobernar el mundo inverso

¿Mundo inverso? – Pregunto – Yo he oído de eso, es un mundo paralelo al nuestro, donde no hay vida, solo vive un Pokémon y ese es…

…ese Pokémon soy yo Yvonne – dice la voz – Giratina

Al terminar de decir su nombre este aparece frente a mí, es enorme, tal como mi padre me dijo, es aterrador.

No temas Yvonne – dice Giratina – No voy a herirte, jamás haría eso con los hijos de Ash

¿Entonces porque me paralizaste? – Pregunto – Y ¿Por qué hablas?

Yo no lo hice – responde – Y puedo hablar contigo porque algunos pokémon tenemos esa habilidad, aunque no todos los humanos pueden oírnos

¿Entonces quien lo hizo? – pregunto nuevamente

Lo hizo el espacio-tiempo – responde – Algo falló en la continuidad del tiempo, Yvonne…tu hermano y tú no nacieron.

¡¿Qué?! – grito - ¿Cómo que no nacimos, si ayer iniciamos nuestro viaje?, recuerdo a mis padres y familiares

Precisamente Yvonne – dice – Algo alteró la continuidad del tiempo, por alguna razón Ash, tu padre nunca se casó con tu mamá, Serena, por eso jamás nacieron, estás aquí porque estamos tratando de hallar una solución, pero temo que tenemos poco tiempo, es muy difícil mantener a alguien de un futuro que no existe.

¿Dónde está mi hermano? – pregunto

Él está aquí, a tu lado – responde

¿Qué?, pero si solo estamos tu y yo – digo incrédula – Espera… ¿están tratando?, ¿hay alguien más?

Él está aquí, teniendo esta platica conmigo al mismo tiempo, es otro de los misterios del espacio tiempo – dice - Escucha Yvonne, yo solo no podría con esto, hay otros dos Pokémon involucrados en esto, seguro también tu padre de habló de ellos, uno es Palkia y el otro es Dialga.

Los pokémon espacio-tiempo – digo al recordar

Así es – dice Giratina – Escúchame bien Yvonne, los mandaremos de regreso al tiempo en lo que todo comenzó a fallar, hace muchos años atrás, deben evitar que se separen, la vida de tu hermano y tú dependen de ello.

¿Nos enviarán al pasado? – pregunto

Si – dice Giratina – Pero deben tener cuidado, en busca de reparar el daño, podrían causar otros daños en la continuidad, deben tener cuidado y mantenerse lo más alejados posibles de sus padres, cuando el error haya sido arreglado los devolveremos a su tiempo.

De repente todo se torna blanco, creo que estoy despertando.

Escucho a los pokémon pájaro pasar y el soplar del viento entre los árboles, Calem está a mi lado, quizá si fue un sueño, una pesadilla.

Calem – digo tratando de despertarlo

¿Qué pasa? – dice adormecido

Tuve una pesadilla – digo

Yo también – me dice – Soné con un pokémon del cual nos contó mi papá, Giratina

¡Que! – Digo alterada – Tuve ese mismo sueño

Salimos de nuestra tienda de campaña, algo está mal aquí, no recuerdo que hubiera un rio frente a donde nos quedamos y estoy también muy segura que esas rocas no estaban anoche

Saco mi pokedex el cual muestra un mensaje "hora y fecha incorrectos, verifique la hora y fecha en ajustes"

Calem – digo - algo está mal con mi pokedex

El mío también, está mal, dice que la hora y fecha son incorrectos – comenta

Fue un sueño… ¿verdad? – pregunto mientras volteo a ver a mi hermano

Parecía real – dice – Pero, ¿si no era un sueño?

Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos encontrar a mamá y papá, solo me gustaría saber dónde están – digo

Sí, no es como en las películas donde los que viajan al pasado, donde los protagonistas quedan justo en el tiempo y momento adecuado – comenta Calem

Ojalá Giratina nos hubiera dicho más de dónde encontrarlos y que es lo que debemos hacer – digo a Calem

Tan pronto término de decir eso todo empieza a tornarse negro nuevamente, esto no puede estar pasando…de nuevo.

(continurará...)

* * *

**Eso es todo por esta ocasión, espero les haya gustado el cap, viene lo mejor porque apenas vamos arrancando.**

**Como lo habrán notado, la espera no ha sido larga desde el primer episodio al segundo, pues decidí hacerle caso a sus comentarios de que debería publicarlos más seguido, esta historia tendrá mayor duración que mis anteriores fics, así que podrán leer un nuevo capitulo cada miercoles y domingo.**

**Dicho esto, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos la proxima.**

_**JeSuisAngel**_


	3. Space & Silence

**Es miércoles, eso significa que es hora de un nuevo episodio de este fic.**

**Nuevamente agradezco sus reviews, me alegra saber que este fic les está interesando a pesar de que no tiene amourshipping (¿o si tiene?), aqui comenzarán a entender porqué este fic es una secuela de Los 5 Pasos del Amour. Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Episodio 3: Space &amp; Silence**

Todo se ha tornado negro nuevamente, aunque tras unos segundos se empiezan a notar otros colores en el cielo, es como si estuviéramos en el espacio exterior, cerca de alguna nebulosa o algo así, pero sin ninguna estrella cerca.

No teman – dice una voz – No les haremos daño

¿Quiénes son? – pregunta Calem

Somos nosotros, los pokémon espacio-tiempo – dice otra voz

¿Palkia y Dialga? – pregunto

Así es – dice la primer voz, entonces un pokémon enorme color azul se presenta frente a nosotros, es Dialga – escuchen, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que necesitamos explicarles que es lo que deben hacer

Niños – dice la otra voz, esta vez quien se materializa frente nosotros es Palkia – Sé que esto es muy difícil para ustedes, hace unas horas habían iniciado su viaje y ahora pasa esto, pero créanos, sin su ayuda no podremos hacer que el futuro que estaba destinado a pasar regrese.

Escuchen con atención – dice Dialga – Hace muchos años, uno de sus padres tuvo un cambio brusco en su actuar, eso era parte de lo que debía pasar, pero no lo que pasó después.

Para ser precisos – continúa Palkia – Su padre Ash, se suponía que él pensaría las cosas y regresaría a encontrarse con la que ahora es su madre, Serena, pero por alguna razón esto no pasó, los enviaremos de vuelta a ese momento y lugar precisos, pero como ya se los ha dicho Giratina, deben ser cuidadosos, manténganse alejados de sus padres o la continuidad también se perdería, si no lo logran no habrá otra oportunidad, pues dejarán de existir en cualquiera de los futuros posibles, ¿están conscientes de ello?

Calem y yo no decimos nada, sabemos que no tenemos opción alguna, así que solo asentimos.

De acuerdo, aquí vamos – dice Dialga, quien lanza un rayo y con este abre un portal – Crucen ese portal y los dejaremos cerca de donde todo comenzó a fallar, recuerden lo que deben y no deben hacer.

Mucha suerte chicos – dicen ambas deidades mientras Calem y yo nos adentramos en el portal.

La luz está regresando, aunque no es mucha, creo que es de noche, sea donde sea que estemos.

Tras unos pasos más, nos encontramos en una pequeña plaza, la cual nos parece un poco familiar, tras levantar un poco la mirada confirmamos nuestra suposición.

Yvonne – dice Calem - ¿Ves lo que yo veo?

Sí – digo – Estamos en Ciudad Luminalia

Entonces escucho un sonido proveniente de mi holomisor

"Fecha y hora actualizadas. 31 de diciembre, verifique el año. ID no registrado, pónganse en contacto con atención a clientes"

Al parecer si hemos vuelto en el tiempo – dice Calem

Si, aún no creo que esto esté pasando – digo – Pero creo que tenemos algo que hacer, debemos encontrar a mamá y papá

Caminamos un poco, hay mucha gente afuera a pesar de que es de noche, esperen, ¿mi holomisor decía que es 31 de diciembre?

De repente se escucha un grito en toda Luminalia.

"¡Feliz año nuevo!"

¿Escuchaste eso Yvonne? – pregunta Calem

Sí, ¿Cómo lo iba a escuchar? – respondo sarcásticamente

Vuelvo a mis pensamientos, Palkia y Dialga nos dijeron que nos pondrían cerca de mamá y papá, supongo que están aquí, pero ¿Dónde?

Mira Yvonne, es la cafetería a donde mamá y papá siempre nos llevan – dice Calem sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Volteo la mirada hacia el lugar, me sorprende como casi no ha cambiado en nada, supongo que ha sido un lugar que se ha mantenido casi intacto con el paso del tiempo, esa cafetería tiene su historia.

Vamos por un café – dice Calem

Supongo que no estaría mal – digo, creo que un poco de café ayudaría a que piense mejor las cosas

El lugar está repleto, pero por fortuna hay una mesa libre, mientras yo aparto los asientos Calem va por nuestros cafés.

Aquí tienes, Caramel Macchiato para ti y Mocaccino para mi – dice Calem al regresar – Tenemos suerte que la moneda no haya cambiado o tendríamos problemas para comprar cosas en el pasado

Gracias hermano – digo - ¿sabes?, disponemos de poco tiempo, pienso que nos estamos arriesgando al tomar este café.

Acabamos de llegar, tenemos un poco de tiempo, además es año nuevo, mamá y papá deben estar celebrando por allí – dice Calem

Si, supongo que tienes razón – digo tras dar un trago a mi café

Deberíamos ir a dormir – dice Calem

Sí, creo que en eso también tienes razón – digo

Pues vamos – dice mientras se levanta de su asiento

Tras levantarnos, rápidamente una pareja toma asiento.

Supongo que esta cafetería siempre ha sido muy popular, por eso mamá y papá siempre nos llevan cuando tienen tiempo, nos han contado tantas historias de ellos aquí – dice Calem

Sí, ¿sabes?, el café es igual al de nuestro tiempo, al parecer han mantenido el toque desde entonces…digo, desde ahora – digo confundida – Ya no sé lo que digo, esto de viajar en el tiempo es muy confuso

Yvonne – dice Calem tras de mí, se ha detenido por completo

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto nerviosa

Mamá y papá – dice

¡¿Qué?! – pregunto nuevamente, esta vez más nerviosa

¡Sé dónde están! – dice alterado

¿Dónde? – pregunto

Los acabamos de ver y no nos dimos cuenta – dice Calem - ¡Están en la cafetería, eran la pareja que se sentó en la mesa donde estábamos!

¿Qué? – No puedo creer lo que dice Calem - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me puse a pensar sobre las historias que nos contaron de esa cafetería, nos dijeron que la encontraron en la madrugada del primero de enero – dice Calem – Son ellos, estoy seguro

Tras decir esto Calem comienza a correr de vuelta a la cafetería, pero hay mucha gente y no podemos ver hacia donde están las mesas, es obvio que no podemos decirles "mamá y papá", pero tampoco llamarlos por sus nombres, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina fueron muy claros, debemos estar alejados lo más posible de su vista, debemos cumplir con nuestra misión sin que ellos nos vean.

Allí van – dice Calem mientras señala hacia la avenida Primavera – al parecer van hacia la Torre Prisma

Acabo de recordarlo, en la misma historia del café nos dijeron que estaban celebrando con tía Bonnie y tío Clemont.

Seguimos a nuestros padres por toda la avenida Primavera, están por entrar a la Torre Prisma, si entran allí perderemos su pista, pero ¿cómo entraremos?, digo, en el futuro tenemos acceso porque tío Clemont nos lo ha dado, pero aquí se supone que aún no existimos, ¿Qué hacemos?

Demasiado tarde, mamá y papá han entrado en la Torre Prisma, si bien sabemos dónde están, no sabemos que es lo que harán después, solo nos contaron sobre la fiesta, no lo que hicieron al día siguiente.

¿Cómo cumpliremos nuestra misión si no podemos estar cerca de ellos?

(continuará...)

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, esta historia apenas va empezando. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, pueden seguirme en mi fanpage de fb "JeSuisAngeloficial", responderé a sus reviews en el siguiente episodio. **

_**JeSuisAngel**_


	4. On March

**Hola nuevamente y bienvenidos a la continuación de este fic. Como lo dije, responderé a sus reviews, esto lo haré al fin del episodio, así que a lo que han venido. Este capitulo no tiene gran acción pero si marca la pauta a seguir.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon NO me pertenece, si fuera así sería muy feliz.**

* * *

**Episodio 4: On March**

Calem y yo nos dirigimos al centro Pokémon a descansar, estuvimos fuera de la Torre Prisma unas horas esperando alguna señal, pero simplemente no podemos mantenernos despiertos, esperamos que haya alguna forma de seguirles el rastro a nuestros padres y también que haya habitaciones en ese centro Pokémon, tenemos poco dinero comparado a lo que cuesta una noche en uno de los lujosos hoteles de Luminalia, así que dormir allí no es opción.

Tras unos minutos por fin estamos frente al Centro Pokémon, estamos muy cansados, al entrar nos recibe la Enfermera Joy, vaya, al parecer el café no es lo único que ha permanecido intacto con el tiempo, al parecer el uniforme de las enfermeras también es el mismo.

Buenas noches y feliz año, ¿los puedo ayudar en algo? – dice la enfermera

Sí, necesitamos una habitación para pasar la noche – digo

De acuerdo, si me permiten sus Pokédex para registrarlos – dice

Claro – decimos mientras le damos nuestras Pokedex

Umm – dice Joy – Al parecer esto dice que sus ID no existen, probaré de nuevo

Tras unos segundos, la pantalla vuevle a mostrar un error.

Lo siento chicos, creo que hay un error con el sistema, creo que se debe al cambio de año, pero no se preocupen, les daré una habitación de todos modos – dice Joy – Aquí tienen sus pokedex y la llave, que tengan buena noche.

Gracias enfermera – decimos

Subimos las escaleras y tras ingresar a la habitación por fin tenemos un lugar donde descansar.

¿Cómo pudimos olvidar que los dex no funcionan correctamente por el año?, tuvimos suerte que la enfermera igual nos diera una habitación – dice Calem

Ya lo creo – digo - ¿Qué haremos hermano?, no sabemos qué pasará con nuestros padres.

No lo sé, lo único que puedo recordar es que al parecer tuvieron una discusión, pero no puedo recordar cuando, además de que no nos dijeron dónde.

Esto es muy estresante Calem – digo – No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda.

Tranquila Yvonne – dice Calem – Estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución

Mi hermano y yo estamos muy cansados, así que tras cenar junto con nuestros Pokémon, los cuales aún no saben que están en el pasado, nos quedamos dormidos.

Los primeros rayos de luz entran por la ventana de la habitación del centro pokémon, es el segundo día.

Buenos días Cal… - al parecer Calem ya ha despertado - ¿Hermano?

No recibo respuesta, me pongo nerviosa al instante, ¿Dónde puede estar mi hermano? No me tomo esta situación a la ligera, así que rápidamente me levanto de la cama para ir a buscarle, pero no es necesario, tan pronto me levanto, él abre la puerta de la habitación y entra.

¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto

Buscando a nuestros padres – dice

¿Qué? – digo - ¿Sin mí?

Sí, pero espera, sé dónde están – responde - ¿Recuerdas el equipo de rastreo pokémon que nos dio el tío Clemont?

Sí – respondo

Pues, fui hacia la Torre Prisma y no me lo vas a creer – explica Calem – Pero los vi salir de la torre, junto con los tíos Clemont y Bonnie…caray, tía Bonnie si que era pequeña.

¿Les hablaste? – exclamo nerviosa – Se supone que te mantuvieras alejado de ellos

No les hablé, los vi a lo lejos – aclara – Lo importante es que logré ponerle un chip de rastreo a la mochila de papá y ahora, con este aparato podemos ver su posición

¡Genial! – digo - ¡La ciencia es increíble!

Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos, pero aun así hay que aprovecharlo, no sabemos cuándo ocurría ese evento que separará a mamá y papá – dice Calem

Tienes razón – digo

Siempre la tengo hermanita – dice orgulloso

Tras tomar una ducha y un desayuno rápido nos ponemos en marcha para darles alcance, primero vamos con la enfermera Joy a devolver la llave y agradecerle que nos haya dado una habitación.

No hay de que chicos – dice la enfermera, que tengan suerte en su viaje, pueden volver cuando quieran.

Gracias enfermera – decimos al salir del lugar

Veamos – dice Calem mirando a la pantalla del rastreador – Al parecer caminan rápido, están a unos 3 kilómetros de nosotros, si nos apresuramos y ellos siguen a su mismo paso los alcanzaremos en una hora.

Está bien – digo – Cuando menos estamos descansados

Tras estas últimas palabras aceleramos el paso, tenemos que darles alcance.

Pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, una y otra vez, ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo esto.

¿Qué tan cerca estamos de ellos? – pregunto a Calem

Aún nos aventajan por un kilómetro – dice

No sabía que mamá y papá caminaran tan rápido, ¿Cómo es que tío Clemont podía aguantarles el paso? – comento – Necesito descansar

Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dice Calem – Supongo que ellos también se detendrán, dos horas de caminar cansan a cualquiera, según mis cálculos debimos alcanzarlos hace una hora, pero no se detienen y al parecer nuestro paso es cada vez más lento.

Apenas iniciamos nuestro viaje – digo – Es normal, ellos ya tienen más resistencia que nosotros

No podemos dar un paso más, estamos agotados mucho más rápido de lo que creímos, supongo que caminar al paso que comenzamos fue una mala decisión.

¿Y ahora? – pregunto

Debemos descansar, solo espero que ellos también se detengan – dice Calem

Tras unos minutos se escucha un sonido proveniente del aparato rastreador, al fin se han detenido también.

Tenemos suerte – dice Calem mientras ve la pantalla del aparato – Solo caminaron 100 metros más antes de detenerse, creo que deberíamos continuar para tratar de alcanzarlos.

Muy a pesar de nuestro cansancio continuamos el camino, esta vez tratamos de dar un paso constante, no queremos terminar completamente agotados, tras media hora, los tenemos a 500 metros, no se han movido, tal parece que podremos alcanzarles.

Allí van otra vez – dice Calem mientras ve el aparato

De nuevo comienza la carrera, tratamos de seguirles el paso, de repente comienza a llover, tanto ellos como nosotros nos detenemos, ahora separados por 400 metros, supongo que no es tanta la distancia, podríamos darles alcance ahora mismo, pero la lluvia arrecia.

Debemos refugiarnos – digo

Déjamelo a mí, activaré este otro botón – dice mientras presiona el botón de la casa de campaña dentro de su mochila – Ahora, modo lluvia activado

Esta vez la casa de campaña se hace impermeable y se adhiere más al suelo, pronto nos ponemos a salvo dentro de ella.

Llevamos varias horas dentro de la casa de campaña, la lluvia está amainando, pero también está atardeciendo y nuestros padres continuaron su camino hace una hora, volvemos a donde estábamos, ¿es que esta persecución no acabará nunca?

Se detuvieron – dice Calem quien no ha dejado de ver el rastreador

Deberíamos seguir, o nunca los alcanzaremos – digo

Entonces salimos de la casa de campaña, la lluvia ahora es solo una pequeña brisa, no importa lo que pase, debemos alcanzarlos.

_(continuará...)_

* * *

**Bien, eso ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado, así que ahora a responder preguntas.**

** Sinok La historia se ha hecho sobre los hijos de Ash y Serena por una buena razón, la descubrirás conforme avance la historia, sé que es ir más allá de lo canon. Pero ¿que fic no va más allá de eso?**

** diego4560 No tengo ninguna inspiración concreta que fuera la que me diera la idea para hacer este fic, fue una lluvia de ideas.**

** arturojeff Lo sé, es confuso, incluso yo me quedo minutos pensando como hacer que tenga sentido, darme a entender lo que me imagino que pasa. Espero estar lograndolo.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, como siempre agradeceré sus reviews, seguiré respondiendolos aquí, ayúdenme a mejorar para que mis fics les sigan gustando. :)**

_**JeSuisAngel**_


	5. Complications

**Es miercoles, eso significa que hay nuevo cap. **

**Espero les esté gustando, estoy saliendo un poco de mi "zona de confort" que he tenido, mis anteriores fics estarían por terminar en este episodio pero este apenas va iniciando, además de que ahora publico dos episodios por semana en lugar de uno. **

**Bueno, sin más, los dejo con el nuevo episodio**

* * *

**Episodio 5: C****omplications**

Caminamos varias horas que parecieran haber sido una semana, al parecer por fin lo logramos, estábamos a 100 metros de ellos, pero ya era de noche.

Yvonne - dijo mi hermano - ¿estás lista para ver a mamá y papá?

No se supone que nos acerquemos a ellos Calem – respondí

Lo sé, pero no digas que no tienes curiosidad – dijo – además no nos acercaremos demasiado

Tras unos cuantos pasos más, pudimos ver una fogata encendida, casas de campaña y todo lo necesario para una cena y entonces allí por fin los vimos.

Serena – dijo una pequeña niña rubia – Ya está la cena

Ya voy Bonnie – dijo nuestra madre, bueno, en este entonces no lo es, pero lo será…siempre y que logremos nuestra misión.

Es la tía Bonnie – le susurré a mi hermano

Vaya, sí que era pequeña y ruidosa – dijo él sonriendo – Ahora solo es ruidosa

Y ese es tío Clemont supongo – dije – no ha cambiado en nada

¿Ves? – dijo Calem - solo es un vistazo, no pasará nada

¿Y ahora qué haremos? – dije – Debemos descansar, pero está claro que no podemos poner nuestro campamento cerca de ellos o nos notarán

No hay problema, solo debemos separarnos un poco de ellos y allí lo pondremos – respondió

Eso fue hace casi una semana, hemos seguido el paso de nuestros padres sin ningún indicio de una pelea, pero sí que Ash (comencé a llamar a mis padres por su nombre porque estar llamándolos "mamá y papá" no va acorde con el tiempo en el que estamos, ellos aún no son padres), parece un poco distante de Serena, no sabemos si es normal o siempre fue así, pero fuera de ese pequeño detalle no hay nada más. Comienzo a pensar que las deidades nos enviaron al momento equivocado.

Aún así, debo decir que no ha sido una total pérdida de tiempo, Calem ha aprendido mucho de los pokémon, ha visto que hay pequeñas variaciones de los pokémon de hace varios años con los de nuestra época, son los mismos pero hay algunos cambios físicos interesantes, los mismos que he capturado con la cámara que mamá me regaló en mi cumpleaños, y apunto todo en la libreta de reportera del diario de Kalos que me regaló la amiga de mis papás y mi ejemplo a seguir como futura reportera, Alexa.

Nos gustaría capturar algún pokémon, pero Calem y yo hemos pensado las cosas y quizá es algo que no debemos hacer, no sabemos cómo pueda afectar en un futuro si capturamos algún pokémon y lo llevamos después a nuestra época.

Es de noche, estamos en el bosque acampando, hoy pasó algo extraño, de hecho fue hace casi una hora, mientras seguíamos a nuestros padres notamos que se detuvieron y tras unos segundos de platicar entre ellos, comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros, no sabíamos que hacer, creímos que nos habían descubierto, pero no fue así, descubrimos que solo regresaron para poder acampar en el claro donde ahora están.

Al parecer Ash ha terminado de cenar, se levanta de la mesa y viene…¿hacia aquí?

Calem – digo a mi hermano el cual descansa su cena recostado en el césped – Ash viene para acá.

No puede ser – dice Calem levantándose rápidamente – rápido, apaga la fogata y yo recogeré todo

No será necesario – digo al ver que ha comenzado a desviarse un poco, al parecer va a otro lado

Quizá le surgió alguna "urgencia" – dice Calem quien vuelve a tirarse en el césped

En ese caso será mejor no ir tras él – digo

Pasan los minutos, pero Ash no vuelve, esto me está preocupando

Ash no vuelve – digo en voz baja

Espera – dice Calem levantándose nuevamente – Ahora vuelvo

¿Qué pasa? – digo

No hay tiempo – responde – Si quieres saberlo sígueme

Aunque estoy un poco insegura de seguir a mi hermano, parece que se ha dado cuenta de algo, así que lo sigo hasta que él se detiene detrás de un árbol en el que nos escondemos de Ash quien está sentado en el césped cerca de un riachuelo que pasa cerca de aquí.

Lo sabía – dice Calem

¿Qué? – pregunto

Ash no se alejó del campamento por lo que pensé primero, su lenguaje corporal no concordaba con alguien así – dice – Además de que Pikachu lo siguió

¿Lenguaje corporal? – digo - ¿Estuviste leyendo ese libro de investigación criminal otra vez?

Shhh – Calem me calla mientras saca algo de su bolsillo, al parecer es un tipo de reproductor musical con un par de audífonos - ¿Ves esto?, puede hacer que escuches conversaciones en un radio de 5 metros de distancia

¿Vamos a espiarlo? – pregunto

No es espiar – dice mientras me da uno de los audífonos – Es investigar

No estoy muy segura de querer romper la intimidad del que será mi papá, pero acepto por alguna razón.

Calem ajusta el volumen, entonces el sonido comienza a salir de los audífonos.

...¿por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil?, ¿Qué me detiene de decírselo?, quizá no siente lo mismo por mí y yo tendré que separarme de ella – es la voz de Ash – sabía que este día llegaría, ahora ella está cerca de ver su sueño realizarse y se ha ganado muchos fans los cuales siempre que la reconocen se le acercan, ahora que se está haciendo famosa no puedo evitar pensar que se olvidará de mí y que ella se quedará con algún chico famoso y apuesto, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, no quiero perder a Serena, pero quizá así las cosas deben ser.

Pikachu no dice nada, solo ve a Ash con preocupación en su rostro.

Entonces el holomisor de Ash comienza a sonar, tras pensarlo un poco, Ash contesta, al parecer es Clemont quien llama porque están preocupados por él.

Todo está bien, ya regreso – dice Ash quien sin más, termina la llamada – Regresemos Pikachu

¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunta mi hermano

Sí – respondo – Creo que el momento llegó, sea lo que sea que debemos arreglar esta por pasar

Ash se levanta con una mirada seria, no dice nada más, solamente comienza su camino de regreso a su campamento, algo no está bien, es una mirada que jamás le hemos visto, parece molesto, aunque todo parece indicar que es víctima de la frustración.

Volvemos a nuestro campamento también, a tiempo para ver como Serena esta parada frente a él, rápidamente Calem vuelve a sacar ese aparato espía y volvemos a ponernos los audífonos.

…piensas decirnos a dónde fuiste? – le pregunta Serena mirándolo a los ojos

¡No tengo porque decirte nada!, apártate de mi camino – responde. Calem y yo nos quedamos atónitos, él nunca le ha gritado a mamá, pero acaba de pasar frente a nuestros ojos, nadie dice nada, Ash rodea a Serena y entra a la tienda junto con un Pikachu confundido, segundos después Clemont también entra. Serena llora y Bonnie la abraza, ahora ella también llora.

No tengo palabra alguna para describir lo que acaba de pasar, ¿era esto? ¿Esto era lo que debíamos evitar?, de ser así hemos fracasado, no hay futuro. Mi hermano y yo no naceremos...se acabó.

_(continuará...)_

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, gracias por sus reviews. Nos vemos en el proximo episodio.**

_**JeSuisAngel**_


	6. Departure

**¡Es miércoles!, lo que significa que es día de un nuevo episodio. **

**Sé que el domingo no publiqué este episodio, pero no se preocupen, yo termino lo que empiezo así que seguiremos hasta el final, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pero eso ya se sabe. **

* * *

**Episodio 6: Departure**

El tiempo parece haberse detenido después de lo que acabamos de presenciar, pero por alguna razón aún seguimos aquí.

¿Será que esto no era lo que teníamos que evitar? – pregunto

Eso parece – dice Calem – De ser así ya hubiéramos desaparecido, deberíamos ir a dormir

Asiento con la cabeza, ha sido un día muy largo y esto realmente nos ha sorprendido demasiado, pero lo que sea que debamos hacer nos necesitará bien despiertos.

Ha sido una noche larga, nos costó un poco conciliar el sueño, pero de alguna forma lo logramos, hemos despertado abruptamente al escuchar un grito, el cual parece venir de Serena.

Nos levantamos rápido y frente a nuestros ojos vemos a Serena sujetando una hoja y a Clemont y Bonnie preocupados, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nuevamente, ayudándonos en el aparato espía de Calem escuchamos la conversación.

¿A dónde se pudo haber ido Ash? – dice al borde del llanto Serena – ¿Primero lo de anoche y ahora se va y nos pide que no lo busquemos?

Se fue mientras dormíamos, debí darme cuenta – dice Clemont – Es mi culpa

No lo es hermano – dice Bonnie animándolo

No, no lo es Clemont – dice Serena - ¿Qué haremos?

Ash se fue – dice Calem

En ese momento un recuerdo me viene a la mente, cuando Palkia nos habló.

Calem – digo – recuerda lo que nos dijo Palkia. Dijo que Ash haría esto, que habría un cambio brusco en su forma de ser y que él debía regresar después a hablar con ma…digo, Serena

Entonces es eso lo que debemos de hacer – dice Calem – Debemos seguirlo

Sí – digo - ¿Pero cómo?, no sabemos a dónde se fue

No lo sé – responde pensativo – Espera Yvonne, el rastreador, puse el rastreador en la mochila de papá, aún lo trae consigo.

Dicho esto, Calem se dirige a su mochila y ahora saca el rastreador de Pokémon, que de hecho estamos usando con Ash para seguirlos.

¿Qué haremos? – pregunto mientras Calem enciende el rastreador - ¿Debemos seguir a Ash y dejar a los demás?

Si – dice Calem a secas - Ya encontraremos la forma de encontrarlos nuevamente, nuestra prioridad debe ser Ash.

Tienes razón – digo yendo a levantar mis cosas

Ya lo tengo – dice Calem – Ash está a unos 20 kilómetros de aquí, sí que camina rápido, nos tomará bastante darle alcance – dice al ver la posición de Ash en el rastreador.

No tenemos tiempo que perder, partimos para buscarle aunque eso nos lleve todo el día si es que corremos con suerte, así que tras levantar todo y dar un último vistazo a los demás, partimos de inmediato.

Llevamos horas caminando, y pudimos recortar la distancia, ahora estamos a 10 kilómetros de él, creímos que sería más difícil, pero el que Ash esté detenido nos ha ayudado bastante, aunque según Calem es raro.

Se supone que está huyendo de los demás, así que ¿Por qué se detiene? – pregunta

Quizá se ha cansado, después de todo al parecer se despertó en la madrugada – digo – Debe tener sueño

No hacemos más suposiciones, solo seguimos caminando a paso veloz, tratando de darle alcance, en nuestras vidas jamás habíamos caminado tanto, lo cual es raro, porque Luminalia es enorme y la conocemos de norte a sur y de este a oeste.

De repente comenzamos a escuchar un ruido entre los arbustos, algo se está acercando a nosotros...es un pokémon blanco, el cual se ve bastante débil, con lo poco de sus fuerzas se acerca a mí.

¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto - ¿Estás herido?

El pokémon no dice ni hace nada, solo cae al suelo desmayado. Ante esta situación mi reacción es rápida, saco algo de medicina pokémon y la rocío en el pokémon. Mientras tanto mi hermano saca su pokedex.

Absol, el Pokémon desastre. Absol vive en las escarpadas montañas y rara vez baja de ellas hacia áreas habitadas por humanos, se dice que cuando los humanos ven a un Absol una catástrofe pronto sucederá – dice la voz de la Pokedex

Parece que solo estaba debilitado, estará bien – digo a Calem al ver a Absol comenzar a moverse.

Absol abre los ojos y me mira fijamente, es como si tratara de comunicarse conmigo solo con la mirada, después se acerca aún más a mí, inclina su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y se marcha.

Al parecer le agradaste – comenta Calem

Bueno, tenía que ayudarlo – digo – Sigamos

Damos unos pasos más, pero entonces Absol vuelve, esta vez trae algo en su boca, es como un brazalete, se acerca a mí y lo deja en el suelo.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras me inclino a recogerlo

Yo sé que es eso hermana – dice Calem sorprendido – Lo hemos visto muchas veces como para que no lo reconozcas, gíralo un poco.

Siguiendo las palabras de mi hermano, giro un poco el brazalete.

No lo creo… – digo tras descubrir de que se trata – …es un mega brazalete

Así es – dice Calem

Absol se acerca a mí, vuelve a inclinar la cabeza, pero esta vez no se marcha.

Creo que quiere quedarse contigo – dice Calem

Si, pero…¿no podría traernos problemas? – pregunto – Es un pokémon del pasado

Absol se abalanza sobre mí, parece que va a atacarme pero no lo hace, solo me arrebata mi mochila, la cual cae al suelo y deja caer varias cosas que llevaba en ella, entonces Absol se acerca a una de las pokébolas vacías que llevo conmigo y presiona el botón, acto seguido, un haz de luz rojo sale y rodea a Absol, el cual entra a la pokebola, esta solo bota una vez.

Creo que no tienes opción – dice Calem – Él te eligió.

Regreso mi mirada al brazalete, por alguna razón Absol me lo dio, sin mencionar que el mismo decidió acompañarnos. Tomo el brazalete y lo pongo en mi brazo, levanto las cosas que cayeron al suelo, tomo la pokebola de Absol y la pongo junto a la de Froakie en mi cintura.

Calem sonríe mientras vuelve su vista a la pantalla del rastreador.

Debemos seguir, Ash ha comenzado a caminar de nueva cuenta, no podemos perderle el paso, debemos hacer que regrese con Serena.

Asiento con mi cabeza, debemos seguir nuestro camino, Absol nos ayudará a cumplir nuestra misión, volveremos todo a la normalidad.

(continuará...)

* * *

**¿Que tal?, espero les haya gustado este episodio. Aún no han visto nada, se viene lo mejor, todo lo demás era solo practica. ;)**

**Así que ya saben, nos vemos en el proximo episodio. Si les gustó (o no), haganmelo saber.**

**JeSuisAngel**


	7. Taken By The Dark

**Hola a todos.**

**Antes que nada déjenme ****disculparme por no poner la continuación, sé que es la segunda vez que esto pasa, pero esta vez si les prometo que será la ultima. **

**Muchas gracias por hacerme llegar sus comentarios, por lo que veo el episodio pasado fue de su agrado, pues espero que este lo sea aún más. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con la continuación**

* * *

**Episodio 7: Taken By The Dark**

Está lloviendo. Nos hemos detenido en nuestro camino, estamos muy cerca de Ash, pero la lluvia es densa, así como la niebla que la acompaña, no podemos ver nada, estamos a salvo en una cueva, lo único que nos da un poco de luz es una fogata que Calem encendió.

Veo la pokébola de Absol, aun no entiendo por qué es que hizo lo que hizo, tampoco entiendo de dónde sacó ese mega brazalete y la piedra que está en él, aunque lo que más me preocupa es el hecho de que esa captura forzada que hice tenga alguna consecuencia en el espacio-tiempo. Es la razón por la cual no habíamos intentado tener ninguna batalla con pokémon salvajes.

Deberías dejar de pensar tanto Yvonne – dice Calem, quien mira hacia fuera – Deberías estar más preocupada por lo que haremos cuando encontremos a Ash, ¿Cómo haremos que vuelva sin hablar con él?

Supongo que tienes razón – digo apartando la mirada de la Pokébola

Parece que está dejando de llover – dice Calem – No debemos perder tiempo, sigamos

Tal y como lo ha dicho Calem, la lluvia ha amainado, así que seguimos nuestro camino, la tarde ha llegado, pero ahora que no hay niebla, la luz del sol es clara.

Bueno – dice Calem – Creo que ha llegado la hora, estamos a 30 metros de Ash

¿Y qué haremos? – pregunto

No lo sé – responde – Alguna forma encontraremos

Tras unos cortos minutos, podemos ver la espalda de Ash, Pikachu va en su hombro, tratamos de ser silenciosos para que no note que lo seguimos, pero tal parece que ni siquiera el silencio es suficiente. Ash voltea a vernos.

Hola – dice Ash al vernos

Ho, hola – respondemos nerviosamente

¿Qué tal?, mi nombre es Ash y él es mi compañero Pikachu, ¿Cómo se llaman?

Calem – dice mi hermano

Yvonne – respondo también

Así que Calem e Yvonne – dice Ash – ¿Los he visto en alguna parte?

No – dice Calem a secas

Es que hay algo en ustedes – dice - ¿Son hermanos?

Sí – vuelve a responder Calem

Que genial – dice Ash - ¿Saben?, es genial cuando viajan hermano y hermana, ya he tenido un par de amigos que han hecho lo mismo, se aprende mucho estar uno con el otro

Si – digo - ¿Y tú?, ¿viajas solo?

A pesar de que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, tenía que hacerla, quizá recordaría que debía volver con ellos y todo se acabaría fácilmente

Sí – dice bajando la mirada – Bueno…en realidad estaba viajando con otras tres personas, pero hice algo de lo cual no me siento para nada orgulloso y decidí que lo mejor era dejarlos, ellos estarán mejor sin mí, ella también lo estará.

¿Quién? – pregunto sin pensar

Bueno, supongo que debo decirle la verdad a alguien – dice Ash volteando la mirada hacia nosotros – Además ustedes tienen un "no sé qué" que los hace confiables

Calem y yo no decimos nada, solo nos quedamos mirando unos a otros, quizá este error nos pueda costar caro, puede que hayamos alterado de nuevo la línea.

Su nombre es Serena – dice Ash – Ella y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos apenas niños en un campamento, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos volviéramos a encontrar, aunque al principio no la reconocí, pero…bueno, no quiero excederme con detalles, pero basta decir que con el tiempo comencé a tomarle cariño y pues, no lo sé, creo que siento algo por ella. Ella quiere ser una performer famosa y sé que lo logrará, pero también sé que eso significa que ella se olvidará de mí, tendrá tantos pretendientes y pues, yo solo soy, solo soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta.

Jamás habíamos escuchado esta historia, nunca supimos que papá dudara de sí mismo, pero ahora no solo lo estamos escuchando, sino que es él mismo, bueno, él en el pasado, antes de ser nuestro padre, quien nos lo cuenta. Ahora él está sentado en el pasto mojado, apunto de llorar.

Oye Ash – dice Calem quien se acerca a él y le extiende la mano – No creo que ella se olvidaría de ti

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dice Ash, quien se niega a aceptar la mano de Calem – No la conoces

Quizá no – dice Calem – Pero tú Ash, tienes ese "no sé qué" también, que estoy seguro

Gracias Calem – dice Ash, esta vez acepta la mano de Calem

¿Lo ves? – digo – No tienes por qué rendirte, no te rindas hasta el final

Ash se queda completamente inmóvil…maldición, acabo de recordarlo, esa frase es de mi padre, bueno, de Ash, bueno…de él. ¿Por qué lo dije?

Yo también pienso así – dice Ash cambiando su semblante y sonriendo – Gracias chicos, han sido de gran ayuda

No hay de que – dice Calem

Bueno, supongo que debería regresar con Serena y decirle lo que siento de una buena vez – dice Ash – Vamos Pikachu, volvamos con los demás

Pika! – dice Pikachu

Temo que no puedo permitirlo – dice una voz masculina, que ciertamente no pertenece a ninguno de nosotros

¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunta Ash volteando hacia todos lados

¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas Ash? – Dice la voz – Pero yo si te recuerdo, gracias a ti pasé muchos años de mi vida encerrado en prisión por tu culpa

Muéstrate – grita Ash

Si eso es lo que deseas – responde aquella voz

Vemos como algo baja de un árbol de un solo salto, es un hombre con una máscara extraña negra, la cual solo deja ver su cabello largo color rojo

¿Quién eres tú?– dice Ash

Claro, ¿cómo ibas a recordarme si aún no has llegado al futuro? – dice – Pero no te preocupes, no llegarás.

Tan pronto termina de pronunciar esa palabra todo comienza a tornarse negro, ciertamente esto ya no es divertido. Al igual que en otras ocasiones solo podemos vernos entre nosotros, no se ve nada más.

Me gustaría decir que lo siento – dice el sujeto – Pero no es así, hasta nunca Ash Ketchum

Pareciera que la oscuridad ha comenzado a devorar a Ash y Pikachu frente a nuestros ojos, lo hace rápidamente, sin que Calem y yo podamos siquiera mover un musculo.

La venganza es dulce – dice mientras comienza a reír

¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – dice Calem

¿Quién eres tú? – responde el sujeto, quien voltea a vernos - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Eso no importa – dice Calem molesto - ¿Qué les has hecho a nuestro padre?

¿Su padre? – responde - ¿No es él muy joven para tener hijos?...aguarden, ustedes, ustedes son los hijos de Ash, vienen del futuro también.

¿Tambien? – preguntamos

Sí – responde – He venido del futuro, muchos, muchos años han pasado, estuve en prisión cuando su padre me detuvo en mis planes de hacerme con el legendario poder de un pokémon sumamente raro, pero ahora que no está, nada me impedirá hacerlo y ustedes no pueden hacer nada.

No te lo permitiremos – digo

¿Es que no lo ves? – dice – Ya lo he logrado, temo que ustedes no existen en el futuro y por ello están por desaparecer, disfruten sus últimos momentos

No lo creo – dice Calem – Si hemos de pasar nuestros últimos momentos, lo haremos evitando que sigas con tu plan

Ya veo – dice el sujeto – Entonces, deshazte de ellos

En ese momento la oscuridad comienza a acercase a nosotros, al parecer este es el final.

Yvonne – dice Calem – Tu brazo

Al voltear la mirada hacia mi brazo, puedo ver una fuerte luz emanar de mi megabrazalete, la oscuridad se aleja de nosotros. Entonces Froakie y Fennekin salen de sus pokébolas.

Interesante – dice el sujeto sonriente – Al parecer tienen una oportunidad, si quieren una batalla, la tendrán. Pero ya verán que de nada les servirá, les ha llegado la hora niños Ketchum.

_(continuará...)_

* * *

**Eso es todo por esta ocasión, espero les haya gustado, quedan muchas preguntas por resolver y quedarán aún más, pero esas se aclararán en los proximos episodios.**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos el domingo (lo prometo)**

**_JeSuisAngel_**


	8. Shadow Games

**¡Hey, aqui de nuevo JeSuisAngel!**

**Esta vez lo prometí y mis promesas las cumplo, el nuevo episodio de este fic. Gracias por sus comentarios, me da gusto saber que gustó el capitulo anterior. Estamos llegando al final de esta historia, estamos en la recta final.**

**En fin, sé que han venido a leer el fic, así que sin más, la continuación.**

* * *

**Episodio 8: Shadow Games**

Temo que no nos hemos presentado – dice el enmascarado – Mi nombre es irrelevante, porque todos me conocen como Schatten

Calem – dice mi hermano – Calem Ketchum

Yvonne Ketchum – digo

De acuerdo, basta de presentaciones – dice Schatten - ¡Salgan ahora!

En ese momento Schatten deja salir a sus dos Pokémon, un Dusknoir y un Gengar, los cuales son particularmente tétricos, más que cualquiera que hayamos visto antes. Nuestros pokémon dan un paso al frente, preparándose para lo que viene.

¡JA! – ríe Schatten - ¿Están bromeando?, ¿una Froakie y un Fennekin?, ¿es lo mejor que tienen los hijos del gran campeón de Kalos?, ustedes me dan lástima, vamos Dusknoir y Gengar, enseñen a esos niños que no debieron meterse en mi camino.

Vamos Froakie – digo

Vamos Fennekin – dice Calem – hagamos eso

Dusknoir y Gengar, usen bola sombra – dice Schatten

Froakie, usa burbujas – ordeno a mi pokémon

Fennekin, usa ascuas – dice Calem

Los ataques chocan y provocan una gran humareda, al menos en lo poco que se alcanza a ver en esa oscuridad.

¿Eso es todo? – pregunta Schatten, sus ataques son débiles, típicos de entradores novatos, ¡qué forma de faltar a la memoria de su padre muerto!

¡Nuestro padre no está muerto! – Grita Calem – Haremos que regrese cuando acabemos contigo

No lo creo – responde Schatten – él ha sido devorado por las sombras, nada ni nadie podrá hacerlo volver, en cuyo caso ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra mí.

El volverá – digo, mis ojos están enrojeciendo

Él no volverá – dice – De cualquier forma, no lo extrañarán mucho tiempo, ustedes sufrirán ese mismo destino, al igual que él y su amada Serena.

¡¿Qué?! – gritamos Calem y yo al unísono

Así es, antes de venir al pasado me encargue de Serena, su esposa, esa a la que ustedes llaman "mamá" – dice Schatten riendo – Volverán a verse cuando acabe con ustedes.

No lo permitiremos – dice Calem

Eso no importa, será así, quieran o no, acabemos con esto ahora… – dice – Gengar y Dusknoir, usen Maldición.

Sin poder hacer ni decir nada, observamos como nuestros pokémon son afectados por la maldición, haciendo que estos comiencen a debilitarse a un paso constante.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus pokémon se queden sin energía – dice Schatten – Disfruten sus últimos minutos

Debemos hacer algo Yvonne, no podemos quedarnos así – dice Calem preocupado

No digo nada, solo asiento con mi cabeza.

Froakie – digo – Chorro de agua

Fennekin – dice Calem – Usa ascuas de nuevo

Nuestros Pokémon logran acertar un golpe a los de Schatten, aunque no parece haberlos afectado demasiado, si se han debilitado un poco ha sido porque ambos han gastado de su energía para usar maldición.

Que patéticos son – dice Schatten – Apenas y han logrado dañar un poco a mis pokémon, nada en comparación con la maldición que sufren los suyos.

Calem y yo nos vemos el uno al otro, sabemos que lo que dice Schatten es verdad, el daño es mínimo, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del daño que sus pokémon le hacen a los nuestros a cada segundo.

Yvonne – dice Calem – Tenemos todo en contra, tal vez sean nuestros últimos momentos…

No digas eso – digo interrumpiéndolo – No podemos rendirnos, debemos hacerlo, no solo por nosotros, no solo por mamá y papá. Este sujeto va a hacer cosas muy malas en el futuro si no lo detenemos.

¿Ya han terminado? – Dice Schatten – No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero sus pokémon se debilitan más por cada segundo que ustedes parlotean esas cosas tan melosas sobre salvar al mundo, como si pudieran hacer algo realmente.

Podemos y lo haremos – decimos al unísono

Froakie, chorro de agua – digo

Fennekin, ascuas – dice Calem

Esta vez pasa algo diferente, algo se ve diferente al momento que nuestros Pokémon atacan a Dusknoir y Gengar, los ataques parecen hacerse más fuertes.

¡¿Qué está pasando?! – grita Schatten al ver el fuerte golpe que reciben sus pokémon

El cariño… - dice Calem – el cariño que nos tienen Fennekin y Froakie, eso ha potenciado sus ataques, eso me lo dijo el profesor Alain.

Me he quedado atónita, Dusknoir y Gengar están tendidos en el suelo, bueno, al menos es lo que parece en la nada absoluta en la que estamos, están debilitados.

¡Si! – Grita Calem - ¡Lo logramos Yvonne!, lo derrotamos

Schatten está arrodillado, ¿está llorando?...no, está, está riendo.

Tal parece que los hermanos no son tan débiles – dice levantándose - ¿Acaso creen que alguien como yo, solo va a depender de dos pokémon?

¡Que! – exclama Calem

Les mostraré de lo que hablo – dice Schatten, quien saca dos pokébolas negras, para regresar a Dusknoir y Gengar. Acto seguido saca un par más, también negras – Salgan ahora.

No he visto nunca a esos pokémon – dice Calem

_"Cofagrigus, el Pokémon ataúd y la forma evolucionada de Yamask. Las personas que se acercan a Cofagrigus son tragadas y convertidas en momias. Les encanta comer oro."_ – dice el pokedex al apuntar al primero – _"Sableye, el Pokémon de las sombras. Sableye normalmente vive en las cuevas profundas y come rocas, usa sus afiladas garras para cavar en la tierra."_

Cofagrigus y Sableye, recuerden bien esos nombres – dice Schatten – Serán los últimos pokémon que vean.

En ese momento, antes de poder hacer nada, se escucha un golpe, no sé qué pudo haber sido.

¡Fennekin! – grita Calem

Volteo la vista hacia Calem, está arrodillado frente a su Fennekin, el cual no reacciona.

Vamos Fennekin, por favor – dice Calem con lágrimas en los ojos

Tal parece que el primero ha caído – dice sonriente Schatten – Adiós Calem

¡¿Qué?! – grito desesperada, las sombras comienzan acercase a mi hermano, quien permanece inmóvil, con Fennekin en sus brazos.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, Calem, mi, mi hermano está, está…

Calem reacciona, aunque solo para verme directamente a los ojos y decirme:

No lo dejes ganar Yvonne – dice con una voz débil, mientras las sombras comienzan a hacerlo desaparecer – Hazlo por todos, tú puedes hermana

Dichas estas últimas palabras, las sombras terminan con su trabajo, Calem se ha ido, mi hermano se ha ido, estoy sola en esto, sola. Papá y mamá no existen, ahora tampoco mi hermano.

No puedo con esto, es demasiado, caigo de rodillas al suelo, lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, no puede estar pasando esto.

Si fuera tú no lloraría demasiado – dice Schatten – Sufrirás el mismo destino que él dentro de unos segundos. Cofagrigus, Sableye, bola sombra.

Ambos pokémon lanzan sus ataques, los cuales se funden en uno solo, que va en dirección hacia Froakie que no puede moverse porque está muy débil, eso es todo, fallé.

(continuará...)

* * *

**Y hasta allí llegamos en esta ocasión. Espero les haya gustado la continuación. (¡Ja!, eso rimó)**

**Vamos a los detalles, como les comenté son los últimos episodios y como saben, es mi ultimo fanfic (si no lo sabían ahora lo saben), así que estoy preparando algo para el ultimo episodio, espero poder hacer lo que tengo planeado, pero depende de varios factores. Si quieren más información vayan a mi fanpage en Facebook. **

**Como siempre estaré gustoso de recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias, cheques...digo, dudas que puedan tener. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles. **

**_JeSuisAngel_**


End file.
